A typical television system usually operates in a single type of a power mode. Typically, such a television system would perform all monitoring operations at all times. For example, the system may check whether a media storage device is at full capacity, or close to full capacity at all times. Thus, the television system may present “storage full” message at inopportune times (for example during a key movie scene), creating a poor user experience. Alternatively, a typical system may never routinely check whether a media storage is at full capacity. In such cases, the error messages will be generated only when a user tries to record a video to the media storage device. Such messages similarly create a poor user experience.
Furthermore, typical television systems may monitor media content that is currently being delivered to a user for an opportunity to present enriched media content. However, such persistent monitoring is computationally intensive, and significantly increases power demand of the television system. In addition, such monitoring is often futile, because, often, a user may be simply uninterested in any kind of enhanced enriched media content related to the media content that is being presently delivered.